1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to coffee making devices and, in particular, to a new and useful combination espresso and aromatic coffee making device utilizing a double tank arrangement to provide steaming hot water for injection into espresso coffee grounds at a constant temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The making of coffee by the injection of hot water into specially-mixed coffee grounds to produce a coffee beverage has been known and widespread in Europe for hundreds of years. In the early nineteen hundreds, mechanical devices were introduced which made this coffee beverage instantly. The maintenance of the water supplied in the making of this so-called "espresso", or express coffee, at a constant high temperature and pressure, has always been a critical consideration as the flavor of the coffee can be greatly influenced by these factors and by the speed at which the steaming water is passed through the coffee grounds.
In addition to the importance of constant temperature and pressure in the water supplied for making espresso coffee, the growing popularity of this type of coffee in the United States has required restaurants and the like to maintain separate machinery for the making of espresso coffee and the so-called aromatic or "American" coffee.
The present invention provides a convenient and economical device for making espresso coffee, as well as the various hybrids grouped under the generic term of cappuccino and aromatic coffee.